A Story Like No Other
by Candymacgirl
Summary: Madi Anderson thought that she was just a typical teenage fangirl, with a big imagination. Thanks to her storybook, her life changes in a flash. Her stories might just become a reality. (My friend sorta kind of dared me to put this online. Maybe I will go on. Tell me in the reviews!)
1. Chapter 1: A Fangirl and a Storybook

A cold, darkened and empty room. It's how Madi like them best. She felt as if she could grasp the attention of the room if she wished, but could also become one with the room and disappear into the air. After all, her room was just like that. The excitement grows in her nerves faster than the speed of light as she reaches her dark coffee door knob outside of her room and in her dim lit hallway.

"Goodnight Mom!" Madi says as she slowly closes her door to her room. As as she watches the crease of the the off white door meet the baby blue wall, a sigh of relief washes over body. At night when she went to bed, she allowed herself to relax. It was her time. She wouldn't have to worry about sisters and where they had to go, or chores in the house that were not finished, or even homework due the next day.

As she turned away from the entrance of her room, her eyes scan for an small amber notebook. Normally she keeps it hidden, where no one can see it, but today she had left it out from hours ago. No one was at the house besides her mother, and she was sick in bed.

This notebook is where Madi hid her emotions. Her pain, sorrow, anger, happiness, pity. She left it all in this diary. Not for anyone to see, but just for her to get it out of body. She felt like if she left her emotions in her body, then maybe one day it would clog up her cleverness and scar her with stupidity.

As she moved forward to the dimmed lamp by her bedside, she notice something unusual. She couldn't figure out what was wrong though. It didn't catch her eye at first, but she felt its presence, mocking her every move. In Madi's mind it was always perfection or destruction.

She tried to let her mind go over the uneasiness. As she searches her bedside for her notebook, she looks out her window, to find staggered lights, right outside her bedroom. She stares the golden lights, appearing and dissipating at its own will, causing a feeling of trance. But not a terrible, scary trance, but a curious and exciting trance.

Shaking her head, she moves away with traces of thought. She didn't want to spend all night looking at some lights, when she could daydream about lights during lunch tomorrow, or sometime else. As Madi opens her drawer next to her bedside, she felt another sign of relief. Her Journal.

"Finally! I thought I was never going to find it." Madi says thankfully and quietly as she continues with her final night routine. She goes to her bottom drawer to the right of her and picks out a pair of night pajamas. A gloomy violet sweater and dirty brown leggings.

 _Perfect._

As Madi throws her journal to the top of her bed, she realizes that she forgot to take her medication. She gracefully lifts her hand over to her bedside again where she grabs her inhaler and her pills. She drops the pill into her mouth straight away and leaves her mouth with the terrible grimy taste of how, Madi liked to called it "parents' medicine". She hated the way medicine tasted, and like a kid, hated to even take medication.

Madi liked to think that she could hold on to her childhood for a little longer. That she was only 14. It couldn't be over yet. Sure she had seen some terrible things, but she doesn't have to be an adult all the time, so why did it matter?

Sadly, she knew her childhood was over when her parents told her to grow up. That she wasn't allowed to be herself anymore. A part of her that was going to be locked away in her chest, never to be opened unless allowed to by humanity. She didn't want to, but she had to. It was the best for her and other around her.

As she opened her windows, a slight spring breeze warmed her face and ears, bringing a enthusiastic sensation over her mind. As her elbows meet the cool metal framing, she engulfed a breath of fake air. The inhaler blocked her view of her Neighbor's room, Jake, who just happened to be her best friend. It was okay though, because his blinds were closed so the blandness of the world was just there to taunt her again. Besides, usually if Jake wanted to talk to Madi, he would have texted her or left his entire window open. As her mind drifted off in thought once more, she thought of what it would be like to escape this world.

 _What if I had some mythical power or just be able to travel to Storybrooke, or Arendelle, or The Enchanted Forest. That would be amazing. To go on quests, help others out, to be a hero. Only if…_

Her thoughts ceases to exist as she left her window and grabed a royal red pen on the way to her bedside. As she layed down she read the time on her vibrant green clock. 10:37 p.m.

"Alright… Time to get it all out." Madi whispers to herself as she turns the pages in her journal to where she left off. The breeze from her opened window allows Madi to feel significant about her writing as she starts.

 _Alright, well today was strange. Jake and I walked home today, as normal, talking about Once Upon A Time and Doctor Who, when he asked me about the high school acceptance letters, which drove me absolutely crazy! He knows that the letters don't come until next week because he's expecting his from the video production high school! I thought he was tryi-_

Madi stopped her sentence. She knew that something was wrong with her writing. It was stuck at one angle. She needed to get some more fresh air and continue, but not in her room, where she felt for some reason tonight, an unsure and an unsettling feeling. Looking around just in case, her eyes wander her eye height of the room. Carefully, not to make a sound on her hardwood floor, she slowly applies body weight on the tan wood beneath. She reaches underneath her bed to grab another book in which she keeps hidden under her "haven of things", a storybook.

But this was not any storybook. This storybook contained her favorite characters in her favorite TV show, Once Upon A Time. Except they weren't scenes from the show. They were scenes made up, so every time she turned to a different page, a different story could be made up, to keep Madi out of pure boredom. She let out a shiver of excitement as she slowly stood once more and dusted off her fairytale book.

Being as quiet as she could, she tip toed over to the side of her window once more. If her mother ever found out about what she does next, she would never be allowed to leave the house ever again and her window would be patched up with wooden planks.

As she gripped the storybook and notebook in the pocket of her right armpit, she sighed. She turned her body towards the side of the house, she grabbed the water pole on the outside and gave it a forceful push, with a quiet creek. Slowly, a rope could be seen hiding underneath. She pulled out the rope from inside of the pole, which was empty and filled with nothing. Once Madi grabbed a hold of the rope, she took one foot out of the cordoned room and let her foot find it's way to the outer walls of her house. Then, she would let her free hand find the outside of the house as well. Then her other hand. And then finally, her other foot was in the heat of the spring night.

Being a Triathlete, none of this was hard for her. Being able to climb up her house with one hand, or grabbing the ledge at the top of the roof with almost no push or pull from her body. But to be honest, she hated it. Her mother made her do the running, swimming, and biking. She said that Madi wasn't doing enough exercise.

Madi wanted to be a theater kid, not a triathlete. She wanted to be able to cry in an uncomfortable scene, not run 3 miles. Most of the time, she wouldn't let that run through her mind, but sometimes in her darkness moments, a glimpse could be seen of her bratty self.

Madi always thought the view on her roof was better than anything. A place where darkness is meet by light. As she sits down her books, she realizes that the shadows of rain clouds fill the sky.

 _Oh it must be from the terrible storm yesterday. Oh well, just hope it just doesn't rain on me._

As Madi opened the storybook, she closes her eyes.

 _I have to play fairly to myself. If I want to make up a new story, I can't hit other pages I have used before._

Her thumb plays around with the pages, allowing the air to be scented with the smell of a old book. She stops on page 47.

Here it was. A story like no other, waiting to be put in all of it's glory.

Anna of Arendelle back in the dungeons, after Hans and Ingrid came back to destroy Elsa. At a welcome home party, Hans put a sword through Elsa's throat. Anna and Kristoff were caught and sent to the dungeons, awaiting their fates by Anna's aunt, Ingrid. A photo of Anna sitting on the cold stone floor, crying sits by the right edge of the page.

 _Oh Anna, I would come to help you! Man, Elizabeth was such an amazing actor. Well both Elizabeths I would have to say! But, Elizabeth Lail really could bring any of the scenes to life. Poor Elsa though. Can Elsa be saved?Time for me to to write my own story for Anna and Elsa._

Madi flips to the back of her journal, where she kept most of her stories. Pages and pages filled the back with adventures, heroes, spells, and of course, pain.

 _Man, wouldn't it just be amazing to live in that story? To be able to help my favorite people. I would do anything to be in Arendelle right now, helping Anna and Kristoff escape or fighting off Hans and Ingrid._

As Madi lost herself in her thoughts of courage and wisdom, she didn't notice the rain clouds forming over her house. The scary part was that not only were the clouds **just** forming over Madi's house, but they started to turned a dark purple color and the wind picked up.

Madi only seem to notice that something was happening around her when the page of the storybook started glowing bright gold around the edges. Madi removed her eyes from her storybook and notebook to review her surroundings. As she looked up towards the sky, Madi felt uneasy and decided to head back into her room.

 _Ugh, stupid rain clouds have to ruin my night. And there I was, right on a good story._

Madi's hand reaches to close her books in anger, she realizes that the storm is causing it to lightly rain.

 _Can't it just rain somewhere else! Wait, why is the storm just over… my house?_

As she looked across the street, she finds Mr. Proclivo's house, untouched by the wandering storm. While the rain picks up and the wind comes on Madi's body harder, a booming lightning bolt comes crashing down and merely misses her body.

 _How the hell is no one seeing this?!_

What came next was practically in slow motion. As the storybook fell from out of her hands and onto the damp roof, the book lands on page 47, where the book once again flashes in gold, but this time more vibrant and blinding. The world around madi went from bright gold to a pale white.

All was calm for mere seconds. The storm had stopped, the rain had disappeared, and the ringing in Madi's ear was gone. After covering her eyes in her sweater, she takes her head back out again. Peeking around, she looked for her books. The farthest was the storybook, which was glowing and rattling against the roof. Her journal however, was given the full effects of the storm, and was now soaking and ruined by the rain. As she went to go and pick up her journal, she thought the worst had come.

Then, a ripping in the air caused Madi to fall down, being sucked closer to the storybook by a force. A scream came from her body while she was being ripped down to the top of the roof. As the force dragged Madi, she reached for her journal. If anything was going to happen to her, she wanted to make the dumb decision to grab a $20 journal, instead of holding onto a piece of the roof for dear life. When Madi closed her arms onto the journal, she felt herself getting sleepier and weak. The ringing in her ear gets so loud, that it eventually causes her hearing to fade. As she tries to move away from the force, small but throbbing screams escape her throat. Madi closed her eyes as she tried to think of something different, hoping that she wasn't going to die.

The next time Madi woke up, a pain in her wrist immediately hit her nerves. As she tried to move around her body, she realized how cold the room was. This room was even colder than her bedroom. She could tell.

Using her senses, she also felt unevenness of the floor surrounding her. As Madi groaned in discomfort, a voice that was familiar and faint caught the attention of her mind.

"Kristoff what's wrong with her you think? Is she okay?"

 _Kristoff… Kristoff from Frozen? Wait what's going on here?_

An image of Scott Michael Foster runs through her mind as Madi tries to move more of her body. She starts to get more feeling of pain in her lower abdomen and upper calves. She still couldn't feel her upper body.

"I don't see anything wrong with her, besides some bruises. I can tell she seems really hurt though. Hey miss are you alright? Can you hear me? Hello?"

 _Oh man, I-I must be dreaming. That… That storm. I must've hit my head really hard. That or I'm in bed and I just have been dreaming.. No-No I can't be. I was outside. I didn't fall asleep._

A shoulder reaches Madi's side, causing her to wince and tense up.

"Hey, she hear you?"

 _The voice. It sounds like Anna's… From Once Upon A Time….Elizabeth. Elizabeth Lail? It can't be. It can't. Oh._

"Kristoff, did you see how she got in here? I just remember the room becoming white and then next thing I know, poof! This girl is in the dungeon with us!" Anna gasps in thought as she continues. "Do you think this is a trick? That Ingrid and Hans are behind this? Wait no, Indrid can't control this type of magic…. Or can she?"

As Madi opened her eyes, her jaw dropped in amazement. She couldn't believe it. There they were. Anna and Kristoff, from Once Upon A Time. She was in the Arendelle dungeon, surrounded by Elizabeth Lail and Scott Michael Foster. She couldn't believe it. Elizabeth Lail and Scott Foster.

Anna saw that the child had opened her eyes and eased her unsteady breathing.

"Oh god, she alive!" Anna says in relaxation as she hugs Kristoff,

Madi looks around from the floor of the room. It was quite vacant and sad. Chains on the right hand of the wall and the door to the cell right in front her.

That was it. Madi realized that something far harder in task laid ahead. As she was finally able to reach an upright position, she staggered to say,

"T-the story. Its….real?"

Madi was right. She ended up in the story, just like she wanted.


	2. Chapter 1 Intro!

Hey guys! For you all just starting off this _thing_ as I would like to call it... it's a little boring at first but just give it some time. My friend dared me to do this soooooooo if you like it tell me! Thanks and have a good day!


End file.
